Csi miami Chance meeting
by louise5
Summary: Calleigh meets a man who chances her life during her childhood.


Title - Chance meeting  
  
Author - Louise  
  
Rating - Pg  
  
Calleigh's view point  
  
I was sitting in my tree house hiding in my usual hiding place waiting when my daddy got home that night he had a young police officer with him. The young man entered the house with my father and I hoped he would distract my fathers' attention from me this evening. My brothers were away at my grandparents along with my mother but I'd been unable to go on this trip with my family this time due to the bruises my father had given me because I had done as he had asked. My father seemed sober so I headed into the house "Hi Daddy would you and your guest like some dinner." "Caine this is my daughter Calleigh don't let her sweet attitude fool you she's got a real attitude problem." I looked down to the ground "Calleigh this is officer Caine and you'll do as he tells you while his our guest." I nodded my head "Yes daddy" I headed into the kitchen and started dinner for us for once dinner was a quiet and my father didn't drink any alcohol for the whole evening. So I retired early to bed. The next day by the time I got up my father was gone to work and only officer Caine and I were left in the house. I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where officer Caine was drinking a cup of coffee "Hello can I cook you some breakfast." Caine stood up shaking his head "I've had breakfast but thank you Calleigh so how old are you 13-14 " "I just turned 17" "So is it just you and your dad" "No my mum and brothers are away at my grandparents. I had an accident so I couldn't go." I found my gaze linger on the sideboard when Caine stepped up to me taking his face in my hand. "My names Horatio did your dad do this to your face." I pulled away but at the same time felt I could trust this man "If I tell you something you can't tell anyone or he'll kill me." Then I told him about my family.  
  
Horiatio's viewpoint  
  
The atmosphere at the sheriff house was tense as soon as we'd arrived the night before and I knew something wasn't right then the daughter had entered the house. The head of blonde hair was the first thing I'd noticed then she turned and the bruise on her face had captured my attention. The father's attitude towards his daughter had made me furious but some instinct made me bite my tongue for the daughters' safety. I stayed that night at the house believing my presence would protect this child from her father because I knew in an instant that he was the cause of the bruise on his daughter. Then the interaction between the two of them had proved my instinct right. The next morning I was finishing my second cup of coffee when Calleigh entered the room looking around as she did so for her father then she'd offered to prepare me breakfast and I turned her down. I had to ask her age and she turned out to be older then I thought she was by four years. Then she lied to me about having an accident to cover up the abuse in the house. I placed my hand on her chin turning her to face me .She made me promise not to tell anyone about the ongoing abuse in the house as she told me about her father. "Do you think your grandparents would allow you all to stay with them?" Calleigh nodded "Yes they would that's why Daddy never lets all of us go to their house he always finds an excuse and he limits mums money so she can't afford to buy tickets for all of us." I handed Calleigh the phone "Phone your mum your all getting out of this hell hole. I'll buy your ticket on one condition none of you ever come back here " Calleigh phoned her mother and I spoke to the woman and her parents. I believed this family could change if they were given a chance so as I left town that night I dropped Calleigh off at the bus station and she felt town that very night.  
  
Eleven years later Horiatio view  
  
I was out of town looking for staff and rumours where Bullet girl was the woman I was looking for. So I entered the lab and the first thing I noticed was the head of blonde hair my mind drifted back to another Calleigh I had met along time ago. Then bullet girl turned around and I was face to face with an old friend. Calleigh smiled at me "Hello Horatio "  
  
The end 


End file.
